


What you Don't Do

by agent_astronaut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_astronaut/pseuds/agent_astronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi knows his boyfriends are up to something. And he's going to find out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you Don't Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestralrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestralrain/gifts).



> Happy birthday Siliva!!
> 
> You didn't get a Christmas present this year, so have this Valentine's Day present instead. Enjoy some Valentine's Day shenanigans with your boys.

Daichi usually woke up before his alarm went off. How couldn’t he, when every morning, his apartment was filled with loud steps, groggy conversations and the clashing of pots and pans being moved around in the kitchen. Daichi had considered more than once getting rid of the alarm completely; after all, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d woken up with its annoying ring and not with the soft whispers of his boyfriends, trying not to wake him and failing miserably. In the end, he never got rid of it. He decided it might come useful, if not for it intended purpose, he could use it to mark the time he had to stop lazying around in bed, listening to the familiar that surrounded his apartment every morning, and when he had to actually get up and join them in their getting ready for the day.

That’s why the day Daichi was pulled out of his slumber by the loud annoying ring of the clock in his night table, he instantly knew there was something wrong.

Daichi turned it off with a smack and stayed still, listening for the slightest movement in his apartment, but he was faced with utter silence. He frowned, and was about to call out for his boyfriends when he noticed a bright yellow post-it note on his night table. He rubbed his eyes and examined the note, which was written in Kuroo’s messy handwriting, and read:

_Gone shopping, didn’t want to wake u_  
_Have a good day at work_  
_We love u_

Next to the message, Bokuto had drawn a quick caricature of an owl and a cat, and an irregular heart. Daichi snorted.

“Idiots” he mumbled fondly. He left the note where he’d found it, and got up to start getting ready for the day.

 

He didn't receive any text messages at work that day. Under any other circumstances, Daichi wouldn't have minded, actually, he thought he should be feeling grateful for the peace and quiet, but it felt abnormal. During break, he sent a quick text through the group chat he had  
with Bokuto and kuroo.

_hey u ok?_

He didn’t have to wait long for Kuroo’s response. 

_yea. just doing some shopping. why, u miss us already? ;)_

Daichi huffed and put away his phone. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that bad that bad that he wasn't receiving countless text messages like he always did during work. Maybe he should be grateful that he hadn't had to mute the group chat like he did every morning, because his phone would buzz during the most inappropriate times. Maybe he should just stop worrying like he always did, forget about his boyfriends, and get some work done, taking advantage of the peace and quiet. 

He went through the day trying to ignore the sense of uneasiness settled in the back of his stomach. He was gathering his stuff up to leave when he overhead a coworker talking about the chocolates his girlfriend had cooked for him that morning and he checked the date to realize it was valentine's day. Of course. He bid everyone farewell and dashed to the nearest store, buying Kuroo and Bokuto a big box of chocolates, even though they didn't really deserve them, after neglecting him like that. He still payed the cashier with a big smile that made her blush, and started heading home to see what his boyfriends were up to.

He pulled out his phone (still no word from either of them) and wrote,

_i'll be home in 5 minutes_

He was about to put it back in his pocket when a sudden notification from Bokuto came in

_NO!!!_

Daichi stopped dead in his tracks, and raised an eyebrow at his phone.

_What do you mean, “no”  
?_

He waited as Bokuto tried to answer, the typing bubble on the screen for a whole ten seconds, until it suddenly disappeared and was replaced with Kuroo’s message:

_He means you have to do some shopping. I want to cook dinner tonight._

Now Kuroo was typing with proper grammar? That was definitely not good. Now, Daichi was sure there was something going on, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He started walking again, not changing his route, as he typed:

_OK  
What do you need me to buy. _

He received a long list of items from Kuroo, a list he decided to ignore as he typed.

_OK, I’m on it._

He was almost in their street.

_Thanks babe wly_

Daichi almost felt guilty at lying to them, but it couldn’t be considered lying when they were going to find out one minute later when Daichi walked through the door.

Soon, he was turning the key to his apartment, imagining every worst-case scenario as he left his shoes in the door and tiptoed to the living room where the noise was coming from, and came face to face with the explosion of red that it had become.

There were hearts in the door, hearts in the table and the chairs, and a trail of small hearts worked as a carpet decorating most of the floor. There were hearts EVERYWHERE, and Daichi was 99% sure that there were also some rose petals on the piece of floor he was standing on. In the middle of the living room, Kuroo was standing on a fragile-looking step-ladder, hanging a big paper heart, and Bokuto was holding the ladder with both hands in complete concentration, so that he wouldn’t fall. They made such a pretty picture Daichi almost went back to give them time so that they could surprise them like they wanted. Almost.

He coughed into his hand and both of his boyfriends’ heads snapped to look at him at the same time.

“Hi” Kuroo said, and Bokuto brought his hands to his head and screamed.

“DAICHI!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!”

“Bokuto the ladder!!” he warned him, but it was too late. Without Bokuto to hold it, the ladder wobbled and Kuroo lost his balance, falling to the floor with a high-pitched screech.

“I’m okay!” he called from the floor, and Daichi breathed with relief. Bokuto was still gaping at him. 

“What are you doing here, Dai?? I thought you went shopping”

Daichi frowned and brought both his hands to his waist. “I should ask you the same thing. What the hell is this??”

His boyfriends shared a quick look, and Bokuto pouted. 

“We wanted to surprise you”

“What do you mean, ‘surprise me’?” Daichi asked, and Kuroo smiled sheepishly.

“Happy Valentine’s day, babe” he said, and Daichi reddened as everything suddenly fell into place.

 

It turned out that the shopping list Kuroo had texting him wasn’t just a lousy excuse, and that he actually wanted to cook dinner, but it proved impossible when they barely had any ingredients in their fridge. None of them really wanted to go out and buy anything, though, so they ended up having some pizza delivered.

They ate the pizza in the heart-covered table – Daichi was still blushing because _how can anyone be so cheesy, damn it_ , but when Bokuto hugged him from behind and hummed “but you still love us” he suddenly had no more complaints.

The chocolates were well received. At first, they didn’t want to accept them because they hadn’t bought Daichi anything, but when he insisted, gesturing at the living room and muttering “you did all this, that’s not nothing”, they dove head-first into the box of chocolates, eating them in twos and fighting over the last one (Daichi ended up eating it. Both of them looked betrayed, and Daichi couldn’t help but laugh.)

They settled in the couch without cleaning up the table. Any other day, Daichi would have complained, but he’d missed his boyfriends too much for such a trivial thing to matter. Bokuto insisted on watching a silly rom-com they were putting on tv, and even though Kuroo protested that he didn’t want to watch a “stupid film about straight people” on Valentine’s Day, Bokuto insisted, and once Daichi took his side, there was no valid argument on Kuroo’s side. (He looked angry for a moment as Bokuto changed the channel, but Daichi leaned over to peck his lips and he seemed to forget about it)

The film turned out to be awful, just as Kuroo predicted. There were too many characters, he couldn’t really follow the plot, and the love interest was annoying as hell, but still. After all, he was snuggled in the couch, with his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, Bokuto’s arm around his shoulders, watching their linked hands on his lap, and he couldn’t help but smile softly, feeling completely and utterly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, the title's from Link a song that doesn't have anything to do with the fic itself. But I'm bad with titles and it's a cool song. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @agent-astronaut


End file.
